Targeted
by OtterPixi
Summary: Shinigami are being targeted, but for what purpose and by whom?
1. Target 1 Byakuya Kuchiki

-Pulls Hinamori out- Alright Momo-chan give the disclaimer.

Um.. Ok.. Angel-chan doesn't own the Bleach characters. Tite Kubo does. I'm sure…  
-cuts her off and shoos her away - Thank you, hun. Akira and Yoshie (and the slasher hollows) are mine.

/

"A-kira!" A busty blonde ran through the squad 11 barracks. "Kenpachi-taicho, good morning. Have you seen Akira-chan?" The big captain shook his head as the squad 2 third seat ran past. "Damn it Akira. Where the hell" –SMACK- She ran right into Yumichika Ayasegawa. "Gomen, Yumi-kun," she said, helping the pretty boy up. With a smirk, she grabbed the feathers on his face as she started to run, ripping them off. Her speed picked up a little when she heard the fifth seat's scream of rage and pain.

"Yachiru- fukutaicho. Good morning." She grinned at the tiny lieutenant. "Would you happen to know where Akira-chan is?"

The pink haired child nodded. "Yuki-chan is on the roof, Kureijī-chan."

"Arigato, Yachiru-fukutaicho." The blonde ran off.

/

"Akira-cha~n! Found you!" The dark skinned woman sing-songed as she climbed up onto the roof next to her friend.

"What do you want, Yoshie-baka?" The dark haired female looked up at the blonde with annoyance.

"I need some help." Yoshie sat next to the other female; her legs tucked up under her sapphire blue haori then she shifted her Zanpakuto to sit across her knees.

"Why are you coming to me then? Fourth Squad is the other direction." Akira sat cross legged, Zanpakuto sitting in front of her.

"Wrong kind of help, silly. I need help getting in and out of the Kuchiki manor."

"Why?" Akira sighed.

"I need to annoy Bya-kun."

"Where do I come in?" Akira sounded bored, as usual.

"I need someone to take me to the Fourth, of course," she giggled.

"No."

"Please? I have Belgium chocolate from the world of the living…" she trailed off, putting a hand into her haori as if searching for something.

Akira thought for a moment, then held her hand out and sighed, "Fine. Sundown, but if we die, it's your fault."

"Arigato!" Yoshie hopped up, pulling a bag of candy out of her haori. She dropped it next to the pale young woman and with a flutter of her haori, disappeared, leaving Akira alone on the rooftop once more.

"Sundown," Akira repeated, voice dry, "Do I have to?" Rolling her bright green eyes, she rose and left the rooftop to prepare for the nights excitement.

/

Dusk approached and Akira was waiting outside the manor for Yoshie to arrive. "Baka. She's late, as usual," she muttered. She looked up as she heard rustling above her head from one of the trees. Yoshie jumped to the ground, blue eyes abnormally serious.

"Alright, I need to find the mission papers for the Slasher Hollows mission," Yoshie's voice was low as she explained her objective. "Ready?"

"Always." The pair scaled the wall of the manor, and then shimmied down one of the cherry trees that bordered the lawn. "Alright smart-one, so where's his office?" Akira asked in her monotone voice.

"Follow me. I ambushed Renji on his way home and got a full map of the Kuchiki manor, which I easily memorized."

"Ambushed?" Akira let out a short laugh, "You mean you jumped on his back and blackmailed him into giving it to you." The pair snuck through the manor, carefully avoiding the servants who scurried around doing their nightly chores.

"Here it is." Yoshie and Akira slipped into a darkened room that held several bookcases and a desk that currently had a large stack of paperwork on it. Akira leaned against a bookcase as Yoshie stood behind the desk and started to flip through the papers. "Slasher hollows, slasher hollows," Yoshie muttered as she thumbed through the papers. "Aha. Here it is." She slid the report out of the stack and folded it up, slipping it into a hidden pocket in her haori.

With a flick of her wrist, the blonde knocked an inkwell off the desk with a loud crash. In a flash the owner of the house, Byakuya Kuchiki was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a silver kimono. He flicked the light on and Yoshie noticed his kenseikan was gone. She stared for a moment, mesmerized, then collecting her wits said, "Good evening, Bya-kun." With a smirk, she noticed his eye twitch as she called him something other than his name.

"Third seat Kawauso, fourth seat Tsukihima, may I ask why you're in my house at this time of night?" His silver eyes flicked from the bored looking, dark haired woman to the smirking blonde.

"Just this, Bya-kun," Yoshie shunpod over to the noble and pecked him on the cheek, leaving a pale red mark behind. With a cheeky grin, she backed up and swiftly pulled a camera from her hakama, snapping a picture, and then slipped it back down her front.

Enraged, Byakuya released his shikai, "Scatter, Senbonzakura." The tiny blades flew at Yoshie, but before they could cut her up too bad, Akira grabbed the fishnet belt that Yoshie always wore and started to drag her away.

"Gomensai, Kuchiki-taicho. I'll take care of baka. She won't be bothering you again." With a slight bow, Akira shunpod away toward fourth squad, dragging Yoshie behind her.

/  
A/N a coupla notes.

*Gomen/Gomensai - I'm Sorry

*Kureijī- Crazy (Yachiru's nickname for Yoshie)

*Kenseikan- the headdress that Byakuya always wears

Any way this is a series of related one shots that my and my bff Lily came up with while bored and talking about Bya-kun one day.


	2. Target 2 Target Unspecified

Still don't own them except Yoshie and Akira

/

"Alright, third seat Kawauso, you are released." Retsu Unohana looked at the blonde who still had bandages wrapped around her chest where the damage had been the worst. Unohana sighed, "Try not to overdo it for a while."

"Arigato, Unohana-taicho!" Yoshie gave a cheerful wave as she left the fourth squad barracks to search for her best friend.

"And where do you think you're going, Yoshie-baka?" Akira's dry voice floated down from one of the rooftops.

"Hello to you too, Akira-chan. Unohana-taicho released me today, so I thought I'd take a L. o. L. trip to pick up some stuff." She looked up, hand shading her bright blue eyes. "Where are you anyway?"

"Here." Akira's voice was in her ear.

"Aiee! Ouch… Akira, don't do that, I'm still sore and bandaged up." Yoshie rubbed her chest with a hand that was wrapped in a pale blue cloth.

Akira blocked her way as Yoshie tried to duck pass. "Then why were you going on this L. o. L. trip, whatever that is?"

"Land of Living. L. o. L. And I told you, I need to pick some stuff up for my next mission for Soifon-taicho."

"What?" Akira placed one hand on her Zanpakuto as Yoshie tried to duck around her again.

"I need a special type of marker that writes in a permanent ink."

"Isn't all ink permanent?"

"Well, yeeah, but this is more so. Normal ink comes off skin fairly easily. This ink doesn't."

"And what use would you have for something like that?"

"Heheh. You'll see if you come with me."

"I think I'm going to pass." She turns to leave.

"The man I'm going to see to get my merchandise owns a candy shop as well." Yoshie smirked a little. "That means as much chocolate as you can afford."

Akira paused mid step. "What kind of chocolate?"

"Any kind you want. Kisuke-kun makes sure I always have something to treat you with."

"Urahara-baka-san?" Akira paled. "I have things to do. Don't waste my time." She turned to leave again.

Yoshie grabbed Akira's arm. "I'll buy you a pound of Swiss chocolate."

Akira's left eye twitched, and she let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll go."

"Arigato, Akira-chan. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Soifon-taicho about a Senkaimon gate."

Akira watched the blonde leave, putting her palm to her forehead. "You really are a pain."

/

"YOSHIE-CHA~N!" chimed a messy looking blonde man. Yoshie looked up with a big grin and –much to Akira's disgust- took off toward the man.

"I thought you were still sore, baka," Akira remarked dryly as she backed up against the far wall.

Hearing her best friend, the blonde slowed then stopped. "Oh, yeah." She looked at the man. "Kisuke-kun, I have a list of supplies I need for my next mission for Hachi-taicho." She slipped a piece of paper out of her blue haori and handed it to him. "Also I need 6 12-bar packages of Camille Bloch - Ragusa Jubilee chocolates and a bag of Yuki no Ami pops."

"Alright, well it will take a couple of days to get the chocolate so why don't go down to the Kurosaki's place and see if you can't spend a couple of nights. I'll have Yoru take you down there. First though I need to issue you two gigais and clothing."

"Actually, Kisuke-kun, can I get you to phone Kurosaki and get his permission while Yoruichi-sama gets our gigais and clothing." She looked at her friend then continued in a theatrical whisper, "Akira-chan doesn't much care for you." The blonde man looked put out for a moment.

Akira sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, that's the understatement of the century," she said in her usual cool, sarcastic tone.

Kisuke laughed and headed into the shoten. Yoshie grabbed Akira's hand, and then followed the scruffy man into the quaint little shop. "Yoru-chan!" he hollered as he passed through the shelves of candy. A dark-skinned woman appeared at the back of the shop.

"Yoruichi-sama," Yoshie murmured, bowing to her.

She sighed, putting her pointer finger to her forehead, "You work under Soifon, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. But don't worry, I did that just so when Hachi-taicho asked, I can say that yes, I paid my respects. I don't actually act like that." Baby blue eyes sparkled as she rose from her submissive position.

Yoruichi surveyed the pair critically. "You." She pointed at Akira, who stepped forward and bowed respectfully. "Please, don't bow. We are all equals here. I have a question for you, child."

"Yes, Shihōin-sama?" Akira acknowledged.

"What is your name?"

"Tsukihisa Akira, ma'am."

"Would you happen to be the last living child of Yuuto and Kimiko?"

Akira looked down for a moment before responding with a small, "Yes, I am, Shihōin-sama."

Yoruichi frowned, looking down at the petite sable-haired woman in front of her. She opened her mouth to offer her condolences when Kisuke popped back in. Waving his fan in his usual manner, Kisuke proudly announced, "Kurosaki agreed. Let's go get your stuff now."

Yoruichi laughed, "He means, Kurosaki _reluctantly _agreed to let you stay under penalty of pain."

Yoshie glanced at her friend, and wrapping her arm around her stoic partner, she followed after the ex-shinigamis.

/

Fitted with gigais and clothing they liked, the two followed Yoruichi's cat form from the shop. Yoshie, being ever curious, looked at the buildings around her with wide-eyed enthusiasm. "I kind of recognize this area… This is where my parents lived before I died. Tori and Shio Kawauso. I don't remember what they were like, but every year on my birthday, Izumi - okasan would bring me here to sit by their graves and have a little party so they could celebrate my birthday with me. I miss Izumi-okasan though. For the past six years I've come by myself to celebrate." She spun on the curb, but slipped, falling into the street. "Owwwww… that was definitely not a good idea."

"Baka." Akira looked down at the blonde laying on the road. "Get up, and stop your antics."

Yoshie rolled over and climbed to her feet. "Yes, Akira-chan."

"We're here." Yoruichi stopped in front of a small clinic and Yoshie tripped over her, landing on Akira.

"Off. Now." The slight woman pushed her busty companion off of herself. Yoshie stayed on the ground, slightly dazed and sore from her second introduction to the hard asphalt. Akira was about to say something when two teen girls came from the clinic. The darker haired girl cocked her head and in a dry voice shouted, "Hey, Dad! There's a dead girl in the street!"


End file.
